Shades of Grey
by Get Keen
Summary: A dark Luke Skywalker comes to terms with the fact that the Force, and indeed the universe, are not what he thought they were. As he clashes with past enemies and allies, his father remains a source of strength for him; and the deadline for their mutual goal to dethrone the Emperor is fast approaching. An AU in which the universe is more realistic in terms of 'good' and 'evil'.


**This is an AU in which the universe in which the characters live is more realistic in terms of its status on 'good' and 'evil'. I do not own Star Wars, its characters, or locations. This is merely a fan work to show my appreciation of a great movie classic.**

The young man gazing out the expansive window was the picture of stiffness and cold, calculation. It was a stiffness that he hadn't possessed a few mere hours ago, yet it fit him like a glove and lended him an air of authority that he did not feel he was yet qualified to have. Luke Skywalker was clad head-to-toe in a tailored, black military style uniform. The addition of a calf-length, black cape lined with the rusty colour of dried blood completed the look that corresponded with his new allegiance. A wry smile twisted the corners of his mouth upwards as the thought struck him that, even with that awful mask, a certain family resemblance had still found a way to make itself known.

The current highest-ranking officer on the bridge walked up to him and gave him an acknowledging incline of the head.

"Admiral Piett," Skywalker returned the nod, giving the man the respect he deserved.

"Sir," the admiral replied stiffly, "are we to be expecting lord Vader to be joining us shortly?"

The younger man, who seemed to have attained a maturity beyond his years in the short time he had spent with the Emperor's second-in-command, gave another curt not that was careful not display the emotions he felt welling up in his chest at the mention of his father.

"Indeed, Admiral," a quick check with the Force, warmer and more volatile than in his past experiences with it, confirmed his statement. His father was swiftly making his way to join his son on the bridge of the _Executor._

Admiral Piett excused himself with another incline of his head and swept off to ensure everything was satisfactory for his Commander when he arrived. Luke held back a content sigh as he cast his mind back to the events of the past half-day. So much had happened in so little time.

 _My universe was turned inside out,_ his light mood quickly soured as the ex-Jedi-in-training thought of all the lies that had been exposed in so short a time. It was devastating, if he were honest, _and it set the perfect conditions for my fall._

Some of the resentment lifted off of his old masters at this realisation, and instead he found it homing in on himself. Luke knew that, had he not been lied to for the entirety of his existence, he himself would have been much to ignorant and brainwashed to have seen the truth that his father had thankfully presented to him. For that alone, he found himself grateful for Kenobi, Yoda, and hells, even Leia Organa had granted him that opportunity for liberation.

He shook his head in disgust and his lip curled in a sneer at the man he could, and most likely would, have become without the influence of his dark guardian.

For all his life, he had been told that the man that was his paternal parent was a 'monster', and was 'evil', because of two reasons. He happened to work for the Empire, and he was a Sith. Luke shook his head at the narrowmindedness that he himself was a slave to for far too long a time for his liking. Simpleton that he was, he had blindly followed the people whom he had only on their word and opinions of others that they were the 'good guys'.

In reality, the one that he could see now for the first time because his mind was _clear_ and _sharp,_ there existed no 'good' or 'evil'; no 'light' and no 'dark'. No. The real universe was cloaked in shades of grey. Blaming one's actions on what side they were affiliated with was lazy and cowardly, and it kept the universe at large as bystanders and unaware of the truth of their situation.

Their leaders were exploiting them, the ones on either 'side'. They both wanted them to believe in this concept of a clear-cut enemy. They needed a villain, and they had found this beast in his father. The man who was a demanding superior, and only wanted the utmost from those in his command. The man who was fighting for what he believed, in his own way, was the right thing to do. The man who punished harshly, but fairly.

The stories of him strangling his officers to death were by far and away exaggerations of the truth, as all propaganda was. Yes, he used the Force on those he found incompetent, but he did not murder them senselessly, he was not a bloodthirsty man. Nor was he the machine, nor the monster that the rest of the universe made him out to be. It seemed, only the men under his command, who respected him as a leader and were utterly loyal to him, and now his son was aware of the man behind the symbol. The man behind the mask of the Dark Side.

Luke resisted the urge to rub his face, as he had suddenly become extremely weary.

 _The force._ That presented a whole other animal.

For all his experience with the Jedi, Luke had been told that the Dark Side was a slaver, a tentacled beast that would never let a naïve force-user go once they had had a mere taste of it. He had been terrified of it.

And then he had experienced it. Contrary to the forceful tug he had been expecting when he fell, or even the subtle, almost unnoticeable whispers of seduction, the Dark Side of the force was not that much different from the Light. Indeed, it was more powerful, he could feel that the moment he was fully submerged in it. And yes, it felt Dark, but it was not evil. That was the one thing it was not. All of the emotions he had been feeling were heightened one hundred-fold, particularly the more passionate ones. Love and Hope; but also, Rage, Fury…Hate.

Luke could definitely see why all the 'evil' beings in the world were associated with the dark side. It was so easy to give in to those emotions, but then again, was that not the nature of being a sentient being? Actively choosing to not act on those emotions, and instead turning to the ones that brought about happiness from those around you?

If that was true, and Luke believed that it was, then surely those like his father, who were users of the Dark Side and whose emotions were amplified to states that a normal human should not be able to withstand without losing his mind, deserved the adoration and love of the people. Not their hatred and fear.

Luke was aware that Darth Vader put on a façade for the Emperor. The guise of a loyal servant and slave. The mask of a ruthless executioner. But, Luke also knew the truth. The man he had experienced shortly before his own descent into the Dark Side was gentle and, dare he say it, cautiously caring. As if he was afraid of rejection from his only flesh and blood. Rejection that Luke had indeed displayed to him initially. He knew that the creature his father truly was, was not one of evil and hatred. But was rather a creature burdened by the power of his emotions, and the power to act on them.

Yes, Luke looked up to his father. And, he thought with a faint blush colouring his cheeks, he was quickly becoming attached to him.

A trickle of amusement tinkled along the infant bond that had formed between father and son and Luke looked up in surprise at its proximity. His father was standing immediately behind him and had been gazing out at the star scape much like Luke had been doing as he was lost and tumbling in his whirlwind of thoughts. He gave the much taller man a tentative smile and, although he couldn't see it, he felt the faint leap his father's heart had given when he did so. His grin became wider and braver as he gazed into the mask, as if he could will his father's face into view just by his desire to see it. He didn't need to, as it turned out, he could feel the joy and the beginnings of a paternal love that would grow fierce and bright in a very short time at the same time as he felt a large, gloved hand on his shoulder.

Darth Vader gave the lean frame a squeeze, and both men felt inexplicably warm as a Skywalker-shaped hole in their hearts was finally filled after what may as well have been an eternity for the both of them.

Luke, smile now completely genuine on his face, turned back to the sight of the universe travelling past them, his father's hand still placed on his shoulder like it had been made solely for the action. His gaze turned cold as he realised that he had now chosen his 'side', or at least as far as the rest of the world and his past 'allies' would see.

 _So be it_ , he thought, his resolve solidifying.

 _I always thought that the villains were cooler anyway._

 **What do you guys think? More exciting stuff in the next parts of the story, I promise. I just needed to set the scene for the AU here and make a couple things clear. I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are always helpful!**


End file.
